While You Were Sleeping
by Ella Kelly
Summary: Harry and Hermione go out for a night of fun and everything is turned upside down. Conflict has been added into the mix and the punches keep on rolling from here. PLEASE R&R! Ch. 4 editted. No more Black sisters plot.
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Voldemort was dead, of that the entire wizarding world was sure. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley had seen to that two years earlier, the day after they graduated from Hogwarts. As it happened the love that came with true friendship was enough to overcome the Dark Lord's evil powers. Now the Golden Trio were heroes. Even after two years, people would stop them in Diagon Alley and thank them.

Hermione was in training to be an Healer at St. Mungo's. Ron was slowly working his way to success as a Quidditch player. And Harry, well Harry had just finished training to be an Auror. He had gotten the results that morning and he and his two best friends were at their favorite wizard dance club celebrating his success.

They had been dancing and drinking for three hours when Ron decided to call it a night. He had training the next morning and he claimed the hangover was going to be bad enough as it was. After a few minutes of deliberation, Harry and Hermione decided to stay behind and continue the celebration.

As the night wore on, things grew even more fuzzy to Harry. At one point, one of the fire whiskeys tasted a bit odd, but he just brushed it off and kept dancing. Soon the only thing that was coherent through the fog was Hermione's face. The last thing he was aware of before darkness consumed him was a strange tingling through his body and Hermione calling out his name.

**BOY WHO LIVED – VANISHED!**

To the dismay of the entire wizarding world, newly instated Auror and International hero Harry Potter vanished mysteriously early this morning. According to Hermione Granger, Mr. Potter was there next to her one minute and the next his body began to dissolve. The reason for Ms. Granger being with Mr. Potter at that time is unclear at the moment but this reporter will do her duty in keeping you informed on any pertinent information. As we speak, Alastor Moody is leading a team of Aurors in a full investigation of this situation. We're all praying they find Mr. Potter soon and stop the criminals responsible.

-Rita Skeeter.

**A/N:** This is my first HP FF. Please be kind and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get, the more likely I'll be to update faster.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Thank heavens, he's waking up!"

These were the first words Harry Potter heard as he gained consciousness. His brain fought free of the fog. He could remember his dreams vividly but beyond that things were fuzzy. In his dreams, Sirius and Dumbledore had put him through training that was double the intensity of anything the Auror Program had put him through. They game him advice for some task to come, but would never tell him what it was. Finally, they had said he was ready and left him on the training field. That's when the fog of sleep began to disappear.

The voice he heard was soft, feminine, and vaguely familiar. He felt something cool and soft run across his forehead and he became aware of his surroundings. He could feel soft sheets and a pillow under him. His eyelids felt like sand paper on his eyes as he struggled to open them. Only one thing came to mind as he tried to speak.

"Hermione?" he rasped.

"No, Harry," the woman said from beside him. Slowly he turned towards the voice. To his surprise, he could see her perfectly without his glasses. She was a middle-aged woman with auburn hair and sparkling green eyes. Her brows were furrowed in concern. She looked familiar and it took Harry a few moments to place her.

"Mum?" he asked incredulously, blinking rapidly, thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Yes, sweetheart," Lily said, smiling softly, brushing a lock of unruly black hair off his forehead.

"But- How- When- What- ," he stammered, trying to sit up.

"No, Harry, lie down. I don't know for sure what happened, but your father and I have been given another chance at life. We think that since we were killed while trying to save you, our souls held on and our bodies were re-incarnated or something when you defeated Voldemort. We've spent five years trying to figure out what happened. The first two years we had to re-learn everything magical. We couldn't have done it without McGonagall's help."

"Wait, you guys have been alive for FIVE YEARS! How is that possible? I only defeated Voldemort two years ago!" Harry exclaimed. "And why didn't you tell me you were alive?"

"We couldn't, Harry. We didn't want you to get hurt if the magic didn't last and we wanted you to see us at our best, not our worst. And it _has_ been five years since you defeated Voldemort, love. You've been asleep for three years. One morning you just appeared here on the bed," Lily explained. " Your father and I were scared to death but according to Dumbledore's portrait, you had to go through some sort of training for the next part of your life."

"I've been asleep for three years? Does everyone think I'm dead?"

"No… We had Scrimgeour release a statement that you were taking an extended leave of absence," she assured him.

"What about you and Dad? Do they know you're alive?"

"Yes, although we had to do some pretty creative tap dancing to explain coming back from the dead," Lily admitted, smiling at the memory.

"Where is Dad?" Harry asked.

"He's at work. He should be home soon. He took up his old post as an Auror."

"Mum, do you know how my friends are? Hermione and the Weasleys' and everyone?" Harry asked anxiously.

"The Weasleys are fine. Remus and Nyphradora are engaged."

"And Hermione?" Harry asked, a hint of fear creeping into his voice.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but after you disappeared while you were with her, she took a lot of heat and a month or so later, she left. Remus and your father have been looking for her and they think they may have found her in a small town in America."

"Mum, do you know what happened that night?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. There've been rumors and speculations, but they only person who knows the truth about that night is Hermione."

"Lily! I'm home!" a loud voice called from below them.

"I'm in Harry's room, James!" Lily called back. A few seconds later, eager footsteps came down the hall and the door was flung open by a man, well-built, with slightly thinning black hair, and glasses in front of his blue eyes. At the sight of his son sitting up in bed, James stopped in his tracks.

"Look, James, your stubborn son has finally decided to join us," Lily teased, grinning up at her stunned husband. Taking his cue from his wife, James grinned back at his wife and his son as he walked over and placed an affectionate kiss on Lily's head before sitting down on the arm of her chair and turning his attention to his son.

"I take it your mother has stolen my thunder and filled you in on most of the pertinent facts that have come up while you were getting your beauty sleep?" James remarked.

"Pretty much. What I really want to know is when can I get out of this infernal bed and go find Hermione and get my life back in order," Harry said, pouting a bit.

"Well, I have some good news for you then. As soon as your mum says your strong enough, you, Remus, and I will go to America and get your girl back. Remus and I just got confirmation on Hermione's location. She's living in a small town in Connecticut. As far as we know, she's safe and healthy."

"Mum?" Harry asked, giving his mother a pleading look.

"I don't know, sweetheart. You've been in that bed for two years. I don't know what shape your muscles are in," Lily said uncertainly.

"Mum, Dumbledore, and Sirius put me through intense training on whatever plain I was on," Harry protested, throwing back the covers and standing up. "See? I'm fine, Mum. Please? I need to find Hermione."

"Why is it so important for you to find her?" Lily asked, feigning innocence.

"Because, all I could think of while I was training was that I needed to get back to Hermione, that she needed me, and I needed her. She's my best friend and I'm worried about her," Harry said.

_My baby's in love_, Lily thought sadly.

"Alright," she agreed reluctantly. "We'll get you some of your dad's clothes and _after_ you eat something, you guys can go play heroes."

James and Harry grinned at her easy agreement. Two against one- always better for getting what they wanted.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Two hours later, the Potter men apparated out of the house to meet up with Remus at 12 Grimmauld Place. After a quick discussion about the particulars, they took a Portkey to just outside the town where Hermione was supposed to be. The town looked like a Muggle version of Hogsmeade, peaceful and secluded, but busy. The three men walked down the hill they were on and into the town, ambling casually along the sidewalk.

"So, where is she supposed to be?" Harry asked anxiously.

"According to our source, she works at a book shop just down the street from here. She should be there right now," James explained.

"I think I should go in by myself," Harry said firmly, gazing straight ahead at the approaching sign for "The Corner Bookstore."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Remus asked. "This is bound to be a shock for her and it might be better for me or James to let her know what's happened."

"Thanks, Remus, but I think the best thing for her is for me to be there for her to see. You know what a doubter she can be," Harry said as they reached the store. "You two wait here and wish me luck."

Squaring his shoulders, Harry opened the door and walked in. The bells on the door jingled merrily as it shut behind him. He smiled gently as he saw the familiar curly brown head bent over a book at the counter. She didn't look up as she asked politely, " Can I help you with anything?"

His throat and chest tightened as he moved to stand in from of her and said, "Yes, I was wondering if you could help me find my best friend. It seems she's disappeared and I would really like her back."

"Harry?" she breathed incredulously. "Is it really you?"

"Yea, Mia (A/N: pronounced M-eye-a) it's really me," he said softly.

"How?- What?- When?" she stammered as she slowly got up and moved to the other side of the counter.

"I don't know how or what happened, but I woke up earlier today and my mum was there telling me I had been asleep for three years and she and ad had been alive for five years and you had disappeared and no one knew where you were."

"Oh Harry!" she exclaimed, flinging herself into his arms, hugging him tightly before pulling back a little to run her hands over his face and arms as if to assure herself that he was real. Silent tears were streaming down her cheeks by the time she finally met his steady green gaze.

"Why'd you leave, Mia? What happened?" Harry asked, keeping one arm around her while gently wiping away the tears that soaked her cheeks.

"Umm, that's something I need to tell you about, Harry. It's a rather long story. Let me tell my boss I need to leave and then we'll go upstairs to my apartment and take. Ok?"

"Yea, sure. Is it alright if Dad and Remus come too, or do you want it to be just us?"

"I'd like it to be just us, but it might be better if your dad and Remus hear this as well," Hermione explained.

"Then you go talk to your boss and I'll go get them and meet you back here," Harry said, smiling reassuringly at her and tweaking her nose affectionately before walking back outside. A little while later, Harry, James, and Remus were seated in Hermione's apartment waiting for her to start explaining. She had disappeared into a room down the hall. A few minutes later she came out, carefully shutting the door behind her. Smiling shyly, Hermione sat down on a chair across from the three men. Before she started speaking, she conjured up a tea tray.

"What happened the night I disappeared, Hermione?" Harry asked, his voice very serious, his gaze locked on her's.

"We were at the club, drinking and dancing and things between us were getting a bit... heated. One second we were dancing and the next we were at a wedding chapel saying our vows and the next we were at my place and well, I think you get the idea. Then, when I woke up, I looked at you and your body was dissolving until you weren't there. .The next month was hell for me. The Aurors kept interrogating me and the press was just awful. And then I found something out and I made the decision that it would be best for me to leave England," Hermione explained, her voice a little choked up.

"What did you find out, Mia?" Harry asked gently.

"I was 20 years old, my husband had literally disappeared before we had been married for 12 hours, the wizarding world blamed me for the loss of the Boy-Who-Lived, and I was... pregnant," she said, her tears now rolling freely down her cheeks.

"What?" Harry asked incredulously.

"That night, we got married and I got pregnant, Harry," Hermione said firmly.

"You moved away from your friends and family to raise our child, alone, in a foreign country. How was that better for you, Hermione?" Harry asked, a bit of anger creeping into his voice.

"Harry, the press tore her up," Remus interjected. "There was no way they would have see her pregnancy as a good thing."

"I did what I thought would be best. I didn't want my life to be censured because people wouldn't believe me about us."

"So you came here and had the baby," Harry said, still sounding a bit dejected. "Was it a girl or a boy?"

"Actually, when I got here and got settled and went to a doctor, I found out that I was having twins. Andrew James and Danielle Lily Potter were born December 27, 2000," she said proudly. "Would you like to meet them?"

The three men nodded eagerly. Smiling, she led them to the room they had seen her go into earlier. Inside were two white cribs, one with pink bedding and one with blue. Silently, the three men crept up and looked into the beds. First, they looked into the blue bed. Inside was a little boy with messy black hair and his eyes shut tightly in sleep. In his arm he clutched a giant stuffed Golden Snitch. James and Remus stood smiling down as Harry and Hermione moved to the next crib. When they leaned over the crib, a pair of bright green little eyes were staring up at them. At the sight of the adults, the cinnamon-haired little cherub grinned up at them and held out her little arms to her mother.

"Hey sweet girl," Hermione cooed, picking up the little girl. "Come meet your Daddy. Harry, this is your daughter Danielle. Dani, this is your Daddy."

"Daddy?" Dani asked, looking quizzically at her father. " Dani and Andy's daddy?"

"Yes, love," Hermione said. "He came all the way from England to see us."

"Daddy!" Dani said, clapping her hands happily and holding out her arms to Harry. Taking her into his arms and hugging her tightly.

"I'm really a father, aren't I?" Harry said in awe, looking down at Dani's little face.

"Only if you want to be, Harry. I don't want to pressure you or strap you into anything," Hermione said quickly.

"Mia, we're married and these are my children, you're stuck with me," Harry said firmly.

"Look's like someone wants to join the party," James remarked, lifting his grandson out of the crib. "Merlin, I'm a grandpa, aren't I?"

"You're getting old, Prongs," Remus teased, tickling Andy's chin.

"Look Andy, me found Daddy!" Dani informed her brother.

"Who you?" Andy asked James and Remus curiously.

"I'm your Grandpa James and this your Uncle Remus," James explained.

"Me found Grandpa, Dani," James said proudly.

"Ok you two, knock it off," Hermione chastised, taking Andy from James. "Andy, say hello to your daddy."

"Hi Daddy. Where you been?" Andrew asked with the frank honesty of a young child.

"Umm... Well..." Harry stammered.

"He's been far away," Hermione said quickly. "Sorry, he's curious, just like you."

"A born Marauder," James said proudly.

"Dad, would you and Remus mind watching the twins? I need to talk to Hermione," Harry explained. Nodding, James and Remus took the twins from their parents. Harry took Hermione's hand and led her back to the living room and they sat down on the couch, her hand still in his. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione whispered, despair in her voice.

"What do you mean, Mia?" Harry asked.

"I mean, you've just got your life back and now you find out you have a ready made family you never wanted or even you were getting into with someone who's simply a friend. You're the 'Boy Who Lived.' You deserve a grand romance and to see your children born. It would probably be best if you just forget about us and try to get back your life in London. We'll be fine," Hermione rambled, tears choking her voice as she turned away from him, avoiding his disbelieving gaze.

"Hermione, I thought you knew me better than," Harry said reprovingly. "You are one of my best friends and one of the few people in the world who see me for me. At this moment, I couldn't imagine being married to anyone else. I mean, if you're going to spend the rest of your life with someone, who better than a person who knows you better than anyone else and who you know as well as yourself. Especially if that best friend is already the mother of your children. I've always wanted a family and you've given me that. Do you really think I would want to give that up?" Harry asked.

"But what about love, Harry? You've always talked how you wanted a grand romance and true love. Do your really want to lose that because of one night? Do you really want to settle for a loveless marriage?" Hermione challenged through her tears.

"You think staying married to you would be settling?" Harry asked incredulously. "Mia, you are the smartest, most beautiful witch I know. Also the bravest. You've been with me through every challenge I've faced since I started Hog warts. Now we're at the most intimidating challenge of all and you think its settling for me to be with you through it? Mia, it's true that we've never had a romantic relationship but if you'd let go of your pride, I think we can build something more than a loveless marriage," Harry said, forcing her to turn around and cupping her face in his hands so she would have to look at him.

"Really?" she asked through sniffles, looking hopefully at him.

"Really. All the time I was... well wherever it is I was, all I could think about was you. You were the first thing that came to my mind when I woke up. I don't know what I'm feeling, but I want us to figure it out together," Harry said earnestly. "Can we do that?"

Wrapping her arms tightly around him and pressing her face into the crook of his shoulder, she nodded. Harry smiled into her cinnamon curls and placed a soft kiss on her head. The top of her head barely reached his chin. Hermione stood there enjoying the feeling of being safe fro the first time in three years for several moments before pulling away.

"I suppose," she said reluctantly, " that you want to live in Britain, since your parents live there and all."

"Yea, plus your family and our friends. Plus, then the kids can go to Hogwarts," Harry said, giving her a quizzical look. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just afraid of how people will treat me and the kids."

"We'll handle it. We can take care of things here and then we'll go home. Dad can arrange a press conference and we'll tell everyone about us and our little family. If you wanted, I bet you could get back your job at St. Mungo's. We'll figure out something. The most important things is for our family to be together."

**A/N: This is the last chapter I currently have finished. I need help deciding what jobs Harry and Hermione have and why Harry's parents reappeared. PLEASE let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

With in a week, Hermione and Harry had packed up all of the necessary items from the apartment and sold the rest. The twins had quickly become attached to Harry and he adored them. Today the toddlers were especially excited because they were going to get to see Grandpa and Uncle Moony (they found it difficult to say Remus). Early in the morning they were scheduled to leave, the twins somehow managed to climb out of their cribs and they snuck into the living room where Harry was sleeping and woke him up.

"Daddy, wake up!" Dani demanded, sitting on Harry and squeezing his cheeks between her little hands.

"Dani?" Harry asked sleepily. "Sweetheart, what are you doing up? Did Mummy get you out of bed?"

"No, me and Andy climbed out of our beds!" she said proudly.

"Get up, Daddy!" Andy urged. "We wanna go see Grandpa and Uncle Moony! They promised to have prizes for us!"

"Ok, ok, I'm up. We'll let Mummy sleep and I'll feed you breakfast and get you dressed," Harry said, reluctantly getting up and grabbing a twin under each arm. As Harry got breakfast, the twins chattered happily, asking him an endless string of questions. The questions continued as he wrestled them into matching clothes. By the time they were dressed; Harry was worn out, so he bought himself some time by telling them about the Sorcerer's Stone.

Hermione woke up slowly, wondering where the usual calls of "Mummy, up!" were. Groggily, she pulled on her fuzzy bath robe and plodded to the twins' room. She stopped and leaned against the doorway and smiled at what she saw. Harry was sitting in her rocking chair, a twin on either side, weaving a web of enchantment out of a story. The sight made a warm tingling well up in her stomach. After a few minutes, Andy noticed her.

"Mommy, did you and Daddy really play giant Wizard's Chess an' get attacked by flying keys?" Andy asked eagerly.

"Uh-huh. Harry, you should have woken me up," Hermione admonished. "I know what a handful these two can be in the mornings. I would have gotten them up and ready."

"Actually, these little monkeys got me up. They've figured out how to crawl out of their cribs. We'll have to get them big kid beds for their rooms at Grimmauld Place and my parents' house."

"Mummy, go get dressed! We wanna go see our new house!" Andy pleaded.

"Yea, Mummy! We've waited and waited and now we wanna go!" Dani chimed in.

"Alright monsters, you go check your beds and I'll be there in a minute," Harry said, showing the twins out of the room.

"Morning, Mia," Harry said softly, stopping to kiss her forehead. "Go get dressed and ready to leave I'll handle the twins until you're ready to go."

Smiling gratefully, Hermione returned to her room. An hour later, Hermione emerged from her room, hefting her suitcase. Harry took the suitcase from her just as a green fire sprang up in the fireplace, quickly followed by Remus and James. The twins mobbed their grandfather and his friend, talking a mile a minute.

"Ready?" James asked Harry and Hermione over the twins' chatter. "The Floo connection will only last for another 15 minutes so we need to get moving."

Nodding, Harry gave his dad the suitcases he was holding and picked up Dani. Remus picked up the twins bags as Hermione picked Andy up.

"Alright, Dani, Andy, you'll need to hold on tight to your mum and dad," Remus admonished, before stepping into the flames and yelling "12 Grimmauld Place!" Winking, James quickly followed his friend.

"Mia, you and Andy go first, and Dani and I will follow," Harry said. Nodding Hermione did as he asked.

"Daddy, I'm scared," Dani whispered as Harry moved towards the fireplace.

"What are you scared of, love?" Harry asked.

"Getting lost on the way there and going to a new place," Dani said.

"Oh, no baby, there's nothing to be scared of. I won't let anything happen to you, ok? Just hold on tight," Harry said reassuringly. Dani's little arms wound tightly around his neck. Holding Dani securely, Harry stepped into the flames and yelled, "12 Grimmauld Place!"

Dani and Harry spun around and around before they stopped and they could see Hermione, Remus, James and a whole host of familiar faces. As soon as he stepped out of the fireplace, Lily rushed forward to hug her son and granddaughter.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad you're home!" she gushed.

"Mum, I've only been gone a week," Harry said a bit awkwardly, hugging her with his free arm.

"Harry, I'm your mother. Any time you're away from me, I miss you," Lily said bluntly. "And is this little angel Dani?"

"Yup. Mum, this is Danielle Lily Potter. Dani, this is your Grandma Lily. I assume you've already met Andy. Dani, can you say hi to your Grandma?" Harry prodded his suddenly shy daughter.

"Hi, Grandma," Dani whispered.

"Well you are even prettier than your Grandpa said. Do you and Andy want to come with me and see your new room and toys while Mummy and Daddy talk to all of their friends?"

At Dani's eager nod, Lily and James took her and Andy upstairs.

"Oh Harry!" Molly Weasley cried. "We were so worried about you! You too, Hermione."

Before they could react, she engulfed both of them in a rib crushing embrace. Seeing the strained looks on their faces, Ron stepped forward.

"Mum, we'd like them to still be alive," Ron teased.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly exclaimed, letting them go. "What a thing to imply!"

"Harry, it's great to see ya mate," Ron said, giving Harry a brief hug.

"Hello, Ron," Hermione said quietly, keeping her eyes averted.

"Hermione," Ron replied coolly.

Harry shot them both a "what the heck is going on here" look. Hermione simply mouthed "later." Entwining his fingers with hers, Harry nodded to Ron and went to greet everyone else. A while later, Remus informed them that it was time for the press conference. Still holding hands, they walked out of the doors and out onto the front lawn. A modest group of reporters were sitting there, including Rita Skeeter. Squeezing Hermione's hand, Harry moved them so they were standing in front of the reporters before making his statement.

"As you can see, I have returned from my leave of absence. It was a much needed break, but I'm definitely glad to be home. As you know, my parents have been restored to me. However, they are not the only additions to my family. My wife," Harry said, glancing down at Hermione warmly, "and I have had the pleasure of welcoming, two years ago, our twins, Danielle Lily and Andrew James Potter."

"How is it that this happened?" Rita Skeeter asked snidely. "You left a month before your... wife."

"We were married the night before I left. We were seeing each other in secret and we loved each other so much that we decided to elope before I left. I went to America and secured us a place to live and jobs and a mother later, Hermione joined me and we got to have a normal married life and our kids go to enjoy their early years with out flashbulbs going off everywhere they went. Now, if you'll excuse us, Dani and Andy are probably wondering where we are."

With that, Harry wrapped a protective arm around Hermione and led her into the house and began to climb the stairs to the room his parents had designated for the twins.

"Harry James Potter, I have never heard you speak such lies in public," Hermione teased coyly. "What in the world possessed you to tell them that we were in love?"

"Those vultures love a good romance. I just gave them something we could spin our way and not be harassed about. Besides, for all we know, it could become true in the near future," Harry said huskily, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning. Just as Hermione broke into a bit of giggles, Ron appeared in front of them in the hall, looking ominous.

"Mia, why don't you go check on the twins," Harry suggested. "I'll be there after I talk to Ron."

Nodding, she slipped past Ron and into the nursery.

"What's the deal with you and Mia, Ron?" Harry asked.

"She abandoned her friends and family, Harry! She didn't trust us! She rejected us!" Ron fumed. At the word rejection, Harry immediately grew suspicious.

"Rejected who, Ron? You?" Harry asked shrewdly, assessing his friend's face, which was slowly getting to be a nice shade of cherry.

"If you must know, yes. I offered her EVERYTHING and that bitch turned me down. How can you believe that you're actually married to her? She's a slut and a whore. She has been since the Yule Ball fourth year with that blockhead Krum. For all you know, those kids aren't even yours! She-" Ron was cut off by Harry grabbing him by the collar and lifting him against the wall.

"You will never EVER talk about MY WIFE like that again! Hermione is a strong, intelligent, honest woman. She's my best friend and she was yours. She wouldn't lie about something like marriage and anyone with eyes can see that Dani and Andy are my flesh and blood," Harry snarled, his eyes almost black with rage. "I thought you were my friend! I treated you like a brother! And how do you repay me? You try to steal my wife, and then call her a whore because she honored the vows she made to me AND all of this happened while I was in a bed, unconscious, training in Merlin knows where, to possibly have to save your sorry ass AGAIN!"

"Harry, I was-, I was just trying to help-" Ron stammered, struggling to get out of the vice-like grip Harry had on him.

"Right now, the only way you can help anyone is for you to get the hell out of my house and my life before I have to hurt you," Harry said, his voice icy with rage as he shoved Ron towards the steps.

"You are really choosing that bitch over me?" Ron asked incredulously.

"No, Ron, I'm choosing my amazing wife over a shitty friend who turned into an asshole!" Harry said. "Now, GET OUT!"

He stood at the top of the stairs watching until Ron was out of the house before turning back towards the nursery. Hermione, Lily, and James were all standing in the doorway watching him. James was smiling proudly at his son, Lily was looking at him with a mix of pride and worry and Hermione was just worried.

Seeing the look passing between her son and his wife, Lily said tactfully, "James, we should go see the guests."

A few moments, Hermione and Harry were standing alone in the hall. A few minutes of silence passed before a choked sob came from Hermione. Harry quickly moved to wrap his arms around her.

"Mia, what's wrong?" Harry asked, stroking her hair as she cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Harry!" she cried. "It's my fault! If it weren't for me, you and Ron would still be friends. We just got home and I'm already causing problems for you. I should have just stayed away."

"For being the smartest witch of your age, you are incredibly dense sometimes," Harry said through a wry chuckle. "Mia, my home is with you and my children. Ron overstepped his bounds and if he was so incensed because you rejected him three years ago, especially when you were married to me, his best friend. So no more tears. You've given me a family and the promise of a happy future. Understand?"

Smiling weakly through the remaining tears, Hermione nodded.

"Come on, let's go see the monsters," Harry said, kissing her forehead and wrapping an arm around her before going into the nursery.

A/N: Here's the most recent chapter. A millions thanks to my beta Kayla. PLEASE let me know of any plot suggestions. I've already decided on Harry and Hermione being teachers at Hogwarts, but other than that the possibilities are endless. Let me know what you think! Ella


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Later that night, after the twins were put to sleep and everyone had gone home, the Potter couples sat on couches discussing the future. James and Lily told the younger couple about their current occupations (Auror and Private Healer) and then asked what they had planned for their lives.

"Well, I suppose we could try to get our old jobs back," Harry said uncertainly. "But I don't know if I want to spend all that time away from the kids. Mia?"

"I don't know either, but what would we do instead?"

"In truth, with Harry's money, neither of you HAVE to work," James pointed out. "However, if you really wanted to, Minerva asked me to mention that the Defense Against the Dark Arts post was open and the part-time post for Muggle Studies as well. When we first came back, we fixed up the Shrieking Shack, so you could stay there or Minerva can arrange for an apartment inside the castle. You would set your schedules so that, for the most part, one of you could always be with the twins."

"Well, Mia? What do you think?" Harry asked. He already knew he wanted the job.

"We aren't going to find a more flexible offer or a safer place from the media," Hermione reasoned. "I think, if this is what you want, we owl Professor McGonagall in the morning."

"Then, that's what we'll do," Harry said tapping the tip of her nose. "And we'll live in the castle? I'd feel a bit strange being in the Shrieking Shack again."

They all talked for a little while longer before retiring to their separate rooms (Harry to one room, Hermione to another, and James and Lily to another). The next morning Dani and Andy woke their parents up and were ready to be off and running before Harry and Hermione could even get out of bed.

"What do you want to do today?" Harry asked the twins as they ate the giant breakfast their grandma had made them. Hermione was upstairs getting dressed. The twins sat there whispering and while they were, Hedwig flew in through the window and dropped a letter in his lap with the Hogwarts seal on it.

"What's that, Daddy?" Andy asked, through a mouthful of toast.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Harry said absently as he read the letter.

"What's it say, Daddy?" Dani asked.

"It says that Mummy and Daddy are going to teach at Hogwarts and we're going to live in the castle. What do you think of that?" Harry said, just as Hermione came in.

"Was that from McGonagall?" Hermione asked, kissing the twins and then sitting down to eat.

"Yes, ma'am. Mum, you're looking at the Professors Potter," Harry said grinning impishly.

"When does she want us there?" Hermione asked.

"She's like us there by the end of the week since school starts in less than two weeks. She sent a list of things that might be useful for our classes and our apartment. She's arranged to transport all of our things to Hogwarts."

"Well, looks like we'll need to make a trip to Diagon Alley," Hermione said, glancing over the list.

"Daddy, what's Di-gon Alley?" Dani asked, her little brows furrowing in confusion.

"Diagon Alley is like an outdoor magical mall," Harry explained.

"When we go?" Andy asked excitedly.

"As soon as I can eat a bit of breakfast and your daddy gets you dressed," Hermione said, smiling innocently at Harry. Giving her a mock glare, Harry scooped up a giggling twin under each arm and carrying them out of the room. They could hear the chatter between father and children all through the house.

"He's very good with them, isn't he?" Lily asked, smiling kindly as she handed Hermione a plate and joined her daughter-in-law at the table. "He really loves those kids."

"I don't think he can help it. He's got such a big heart and so much... life in him. I think the twins help him channel that. He lives to help people and now he has two people who will always need him. When we were growing up, I think he really missed having a big family like Ron's to love and now he does. I've never seen him happier than he is with you and Mr. Potter and the kids."

"Don't sell yourself short, Hermione. Many times while he was out, Harry would call out your name. When he woke up, the first thing he said was your name," Lily said. "My son cares about you more than he lets on."

Not quite believing her, Hermione didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Harry and the twins came trooping downstairs.

"So shall we walk or floo?" Harry asked, coming into the kitchen the same way he left it.

"Oh, you can just take your car, sweetheart," Lily said, gathering the dishes.

"What car, Mum?" Harry asked.

"The car Mr. Weasley and your father got you. It's out front," Lily explained. Harry and Hermione exchanged confused looks, shrugged, and headed to the door after saying good-bye to Lily. Outside 12 Grimmauld Place, a bright red Super Cooper was sitting in front of the gate. Harry had found the key waiting by the front door and opened the passenger door for Hermione and the twins. The car was roomier than it looked and the twins fit quite comfortably in the back seat in their car seats. Like the Ministry cars they rode in on their way to third year, the Cooper eased its way through the traffic without too much trouble. Not long after leaving Grimmauld Place, Harry parked near the Leaky Cauldron.

When they were getting out of the car, Dani insisted that her daddy carry her. Hermione felt a little lump form in throat at how lovingly Harry dealt with their impish daughter. Andy looked like Harry, but Dani had gotten his empathetic and caring nature. They entered the dingy pub looking very much like a nuclear family. Harry couldn't help smiling as he led his family into the main room of the pub. The Leaky Cauldron hadn't changed a bit since he walked in there on his 11th birthday. Tom still stood behind the counter, chatting with anyone who'd listen. Witches and wizards, respectable and seedy alike, sat at the mismatched tables discussing anything and everything.

"Mr. Potter!" Tom cried. "So good to have you back, sir!"

"Thanks, Tom," Harry said smiling slightly. "It's good to be back. I expect you've read about my family by now."

"Oh yes sir! And may I offer you my congratulations on your fine family?"

"There are none better," Harry said proudly. "Well, I've got to go. We're taking the twins on their first trip into Diagon Alley."

"I remember the first time your mum and dad brung you to the Alley. By the time you came out, they was worn clear through. You kids have fun."

Chuckling, Hermione and Harry went out behind the inn and opened the gate to Diagon Alley. As the bustling street appeared before them, Dani and Andy's eyes grew round as saucers. Andy's eyes went immediately to Quality Quidditch Supplies and Dani's quickly found Magical Menagerie. Hermione promptly pulled out her list and began to scan it.

"Why don't we go to Gringotts real quick and get some money out of our vault and then you can get whatever you need and I'll take the munchkins to see the stores."

"Our vault?" Hermione asked as they approached the bank.

"Of course. We're married aren't we?" Harry said.

"Oh, I just..." Hermione said.

"I know something you don't? Alert the media!" Harry teased.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking confused.

"Whenever a wedding occurs between a witch and a wizard, Gringotts is somehow informed and their vaults are combined. Now that Mum and Dad are alive, I don't have quite as much money as I had at school, but with my inheritance from Sirius and the reward for killing Voldemort, we're set for life," Harry explained, ushering his family into the bank and up to a goblin's desk.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter to make a withdrawal from their vault," Harry informed the goblin, placing the key in front of him.

"Certainly, Mr. Potter," the goblin said, and called another goblin over to take them down to the vault. When the cart stopped in front of their vault, Dani and Andy were both clinging to their parents, looks between terror and delight on their faces. With some difficulty, Harry handed Dani to Hermione and followed the goblin into the vault. Hermione saw him quickly gather up enough coins to fill his purse and stuff a small package in his robe pocket. A little while later, they split up. Harry and the twins going one way and Hermione another.

"We'll meet you at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in an hour or so," Harry said, giving her half the coin bag and a kiss on her forehead before taking Andy's and Dani's hands and leading them into the crowd.

"Where do you want to go first?" Harry asked the twins as they walked down the street.

"See the animals, Daddy!" Dani cried.

"No, Dani, see the q-idditch stuff," Andy insisted.

"First we'll go see the animals, since Dani's a lady and ladies get first choice, and then we'll go see the Quidditch stuff, ok?" Harry said.

"Hehe, I'm a lady," Dani giggled.

"You're not a lady, you're just a sister," Andy scuffed.

"Now that's not true, Andrew. Every girl is a lady and we have to be polite and treat them with respect. It's your job to take care of Dani and make sure other boys treat her that way as well," Harry explained gently. "Ok ?"

"Ok, Daddy. I take care of Dani like you take care of Mummy?" Andy asked.

"Right," Harry said, leading them into the Magical Menagerie. They looked around for a few minutes before Dani spotted something that made her green eyes light up with delight and her mouth to form a round "O".

"Daddy! Kittens!" she squealed excitedly, running over to the cage where four small gray and white kittens were frolicking about.

"Oh no," Andy groaned. "She LOVES cats, but Mummy says no 'til she's more 'sponsible," he whispered.

"Can I get one, Daddy? Please? I be good and take care of it," Dani pleaded, batting her big green eyes at him. Harry felt himself weakening. He knew that this was a lost battle even before it started. Reading the sign beside the cage, "Magical kittens, highly intelligent," he fully caved.

"Yes, you can have a cat," he conceded.

"Oh thank you, Daddy! You're the bestest Daddy ever!" Dani exclaimed hugging Harry's knees.

"Can I get one of those puppies, Daddy?" Andy asked, indicating the golden retriever puppies next to the kitten cage that were also billed as magical and highly intelligent.

"Sure," he said. Turning to the witch at the counter, Harry said. "Do you think you could get out a kitten and a puppy for us?"

"Certainly, Mr. Potter. Just so you know, all of them have been fixed and the kittens are males and the puppies are females," she informed him, taking out a kitten and a puppy. "I'll just give them a little tranquilizing potion and put them in a carrier basket for you."

"Alright."

"That'll be five Galleons," the witch said brightly. Harry handed her the money, looped the basket over one arm, picked Dani up with the same arm and held Andy's hand with his free arm. Next, they went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. On a lark, Harry bought himself a Firebolt 4 and the twins little toy versions.

By that time, he was so livened down that he decided to take the kids to the Weasley's store. When they entered the store, Andy's eyes lit up with mischief. He stared in awe at the different things going off and making noises around the shop. Dani looked around, but then she clung to her father's leg.

"Harry!" George greeted him cheerfully. "Sorry about our beastly little brother. Mum always did spoil him. Are these your kids?"

"Yes. This is Dani," Harry said, indicating his leg attachment. " And that little troublemaker is Andy."

"The next generation of Marauders, eh?" Fred said, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"He's definitely related to his grandfather," Harry said wearily.

"What's all this?" George asked, indicating all of the things Harry was carrying, just as the door opened.

"Yes, what is all of that?" a slightly miffed, slightly amused voice said from behind Harry. Eyes widening a little in surprise, Harry whirled around.

"Mia! I didn't think you'd be here so soon," Harry said a bit guiltily.

"I was able to get things pretty quickly. What did you buy?" Hermione asked.

"Umm... some toys for the kids," he said. "A new broom for me and umm... wewenttoMagicalMenagerieandgotthempets," he finished quickly.

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that last part," Hermione said, sounding a bit perturbed.

"He said he gots us pets, Mummy!" Dani said cheerfully, hugging Harry's legs and staring up at him with a look of pure adoration. "Isn't he the bestest Daddy in the WHOLE world?"

"Mummy, Dani got a kitten and I gots a puppy," Andy said proudly.

"That's nice, sweetie. I think we should go now," she said, giving Harry a pointed look. "Kids, say good-bye to Uncle Fred and Uncle George."

With that, Hermione led her somewhat chastised family out of the shop and into the busy street. The second the door opened flashbulbs began going off and reporters mobbed them.

"Mrs. Potter is it true you cheated on your husband with his best friend?"

"Are these really your kids, Mr. Potter?"

"Dani, Andy, look this way!"

The twins began to cry in fear. Shrinking the parcels quickly, Harry stuffed them into his pockets, handed Hermione the pet carrier, scooped up the twins, and began to push his way through the crowd. As he worked his way towards the Leaky Cauldron, Harry felt Hermione clinging to the back of his robes. The reporters followed them until they got to their car and drove away.

"What was that?" Harry asked, his green eyes blazing furiously.

"I don't know! They weren't there when I went into the store," Hermione said. "Someone must have seen us and told those vultures. How did they find out about Ron?"

"He probably told them himself after leaving the house last night. Are you guys alright?" Harry asked his sniffling children in the back seat.

"I'm otay, Daddy," Andy said bravely.

"Why did those people do that, Daddy? They scared me," Dani whimpered.

"That's their job, sweetheart. As long as you're with Mummy or me, you'll be fine. We won't let anything happen to you," Harry assured her. They rode back to the house in silence.

HARRY POTTER'S SECRET FAMILY!

In his first press conference since the Last Battle, the Wizarding World's Golden Boy revealed that he isn't the most eligible bachelor of our world. Harry Potter supposedly married his long-time best friend and secret girlfriend, Hermione Granger and had two children, twins, Danielle and Andrew, who are just over two years old. Potter's parents said in an interview that they couldn't be happier about the situation.

Shortly after the press conference, Potter and Granger's one time best friend, Ronald Weasley, came storming down the street. When questioned, Mr. Weasley began to rant and say unspeakable things about the family of his best friend. The nicest thing he had to say was Potter was an idiot to trust Granger that those children were his.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Mummy, when are we gonna be at Hogwarts?" Andy asked as the Potter family

made their way towards Hogwarts from the village of Hogsmeade. Andy was

walking beside his mother and his puppy scampering along with them. Harry

was carrying Dani and her kitten. James and Lily were behind them.

"We'll be there soon, sweetheart," Hermione assured him. A few minutes

later, they came into view of the massive castle.

"Wow," Dani and Andy breathed in awe.

"Remember when we first saw the castle, Lils?" James asked.

"Yes, as I recall you and Sirius 'accidentally' pushed Snape into the Lake

and got a lecture from McGonagall before you had even been sorted," Lily

remarked.

"Those were good times." James whispered in her ear. Lily smiled at her

husband and continued walking.

"It hasn't changed a bit, has it?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Nope. I think that's what I like about it the most. It's constant, no

matter what. I'm glad we decided to come back here," Harry said, setting

Dani down and wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "I've got a

feeling we're going to have a good life here, Mia."

"I hope so," Hermione said looking up at Harry to find his face a few inches

away from hers. Her breath became caught in her throat and her mind flashed

back to their wedding night and how his lips had felt on her. Harry slowly

seemed to be leaning towards her, but just as he was about to kiss her,

James called back to them, "Come on you two, my grandchildren are getting

impatient!"

Reluctantly, Harry pulled away, but he kept his arm around Hermione as they

made their way to the castle. He would have to talk to dear old Dad about

privacy later. Sooner then they thought they were met at the door to the

front hall by Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome all of you!" she exclaimed warmly, giving Lily and Hermione quick

hugs. "It does my old heart good to see Hogwarts' finest coming back to

share their knowledge with the future of magic." At this Hermione blushed.

"I see you have part of the future here with you. Who are these young ones?"

"These are our twins, Danielle and Andrew. Dani, Andy, this is Professor

McGonagall. Can you say hello?" Harry prompted.

"Hello, Professor," Dani and Andy said shyly.

"If it's alright with your parents, I'd like ya to call me Aunt Minerva,

since we'll be seeing so much of each other," the once stone faced

Headmistress said kindly. "Now, on to business. I'll show you to your

apartments and then it'll be time for supper and you can meet the rest of

the staff."

She led them through the castle, smiling at the twins' gasps of surprise at

the moving staircases and talking pictures. Lily and James regaled their

grandchildren with the Marauders' adventures in and out of the castle. Along

the way, James expertly deflected a Peeves prank, thoroughly impressing not

only the twins, but Harry as well. Hermione, McGonagall, and Lily just

rolled their eyes. Finally, they reached a portrait of two children roaming

a moor.

"Marauders," Professor McGonagall spoke the password firmly. The children

giggled and the portrait swung open.

"It's nice to know that I've had such a big impact of this school." James

bragged.

"Don't flatter yourself sweetheart." Lily stated with a hard to keep

straight face.

McGonagall led them into a room the same site as the Gryffindor Common Room,

but decorated in a darker, richer red and instead of a multitude of older

chairs and tables, rich damask covered chair-and-couch set were at attention

by the fire. Two toy chests were against one wall, painted to reflect each

of the twins. On the other walls, two desks were spaced slightly apart.

A door led to a small kitchen, another to the hall that the bedrooms came

off of. McGonagall led them down the hall. On one side was a large room for

the twins, outfitted identically to their room at Grimmauld Place with their

two tiny toddler beds and a plethora of toys.

After depositing the twins in their room with James and Lily, Minerva led

Harry and Hermione across the hall to their room. The room was decorated in

various shades of blue. The room was dominated by a massive silver four

poster bed. The hangings were an array of different fabrics in all shades of

blue while the actual bed clothes were midnight blue and ice blue. The bed

itself looked soft enough to be a cloud. Two overstuffed pale blue chairs

sat facing the fireplace.

"This is the master bedroom. That door leads to the bathroom which can also

be accessed through the door at the end of the hall. I'll see you in the

Great Hall in a little while." Smiling, McGonagall left. Hermione turned to

Harry with a shell-shocked look on her face.

"Mia, what's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Harry, we can't share a bed," Hermione fretted.

"Mia, love, we're mature, adults who are married. I think if we want to make

this marriage work we'll have to share a bed eventually. I promise, nothing

will happen until and when you're ready, ok?" Harry assured. Still a little

unsure, Hermione nodded. Smiling, Harry gave her a warm hug and teased her

for a few minutes until the worried look disappeared. Hermione always

trusted Harry and after a while the bed thing didn't bother her.

After exploring the apartment a bit further, the Potters made their way to

the Great Hall. Lily and James were going to stay at the Shrieking Shack

after supper. Most of the staff was already assembled. Professor McGonagall

quickly introduced them to all of the teachers they didn't know. They were

surprised to find Tonks teaching Transfiguration and Neville teaching

Herbology. Hermione noticed that they hadn't met the Potions teacher at the

table or the nurse. She was just about to comment on this to Harry when the

door opened and two children came dashing in followed by a young man with

platinum blonde hair. (A/N: HBP happened; Draco just wasn't involved in the

plot.)

"Professor Malfoy," McGonagall greeted him. "You know the Professors Potter

already and these are my good friends Lily and James Potter and the

professors' children Danielle and Andrew. Lily, James, this is Professor

Malfoy and his twins Catriona Brianna and Calum Angus."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Draco said politely as her shook

the young couples' hands, his face impassive. "Harry, Hermione, I look

forward to working with you."

They began the meal with a quiet din of conversation. Hermione was seated

next to Professor McGonagall. Half way through the meal, McGonagall leaned

over to talk quietly with Hermione.

"Hermione, there's something I wished to discuss with you."

"Certainly, Professor," Hermione replied.

"Professor Malfoy just joined our staff. His wife died giving birth to

Catriona and Calum and he's raised them on his own in that lonely manor with

only a house-elf for help. Most of the family fortune was squandered during

the war. He had just enough money to get by until the twins were old enough

to not be as big a burden. I readily agreed to hire him, but there is a

problem. There is no one to look after his children. What I was hoping was

that you would be willing to watch them during your free time. When you're

teaching our new school nurse has agreed to watch all of the children."

Hermione blinked at her old Professor in surprise. She knew Malfoy had

ultimately remained neutral during the war, but it was hard to shake the

fact that Malfoy wasn't her nemesis. He was a father, just like Harry,

trying to provide a decent life for his kids. Hermione looked over at the

Malfoy twins and felt her heart melt. Both sat in booster chairs quietly,

methodically eating their food, their faces restrained and a bit sad.

Looking over at how her twins were happily chattering with their

grandparents, she knew what she had to say.

"If Ma- Draco agrees, I'd be willing to help out in any way I can," Hermione

said firmly.

"Excellent. We'll discuss it with Professor Malfoy after supper."

After everyone had left the table except the Potters and the Malfoys,

Professor McGonagall brought up the subject of the children.

"Draco, I've talked to Hermione and she is willing to help watch the

children when she's not teaching. Our new nurse will look after all of the

children when none of you can. That is if you are agreeable."

"If Hermione doesn't mind, that would take a huge weight off my mind. I

promise, they won't be any trouble," Draco assured her.

"Compared to my monsters, I'm sure they'll be angels. It'll be good for Dani

and Andy to play with other kids and they'll all entertain each other,"

Hermione said kindly.

"Thank you," Draco said. "I'll start bringing them as soon as classes start.

Say good night to everyone, children."

Quietly, Catriona and Calum bid everyone good night and allowed their father

to lead them out to the hall.

"We should probably be going too," James said, getting up after kissing the

twins on the forehead. "Stay out of trouble."

"There are Potters, avoiding trouble is impossible." Lily reprimanded. "If

you need anything, we're only an owl away," Lily reminded them as she hugged

Harry and Hermione. Later that night, Harry and Hermione quietly left the

twins' room and went to sit before the fire in their room to talk.

"So why did you agree to help Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Because those kids need to have some fun in their lives. I was watching

them all through out dinner and they didn't say a single thing, they didn't

even smile once. Draco obviously misses his wife and is still mourning her.

They need a woman's attention."

"I just don't want you to spread yourself too thin. You always get more …"

Harry paused not wanting to make his new wife mad "…irritable when you take

on more than you have time for," Harry said, his dark brows furrowed with

worry.

"Harry, don't worry about me. I can handle four kids on my own quite well,

thank you. And if they become too much for me, I'll ask the new nurse to

help out," Hermione said giving Harry an extremely exasperated look.

"Ok. And don't even hesitate to call on me if you get in a situation," Harry

admonished. They sat there quietly for a few moments staring at the fire

like old times. "Well we should probably turn in."

Nodding, Hermione dug through one of her bags and went to the bathroom to

change. When she got back, Harry took his turn. Harry had to chuckle at

Hermione's choice of bright-red kiss print white pajamas. Hermione was

sitting in bed reading when Harry returned wearing only a pair of blue plaid

pajama pants. Noticing his attire, Hermione shifted uncomfortably in the

bed, put her book on the night table, turned her light out and settled down

into bed, closing her eyes as if in sleep. Grinning, Harry climbed into the

bed, turned the light out, pulled Hermione's back to snuggle against his

chest and drifted off to sleep. Smiling at the comfort she felt in his arms,

Hermione joined her husband in sleep.

A/N: A hundred million tons of thanks to my beta, Kayla. She even had a little input on this chappy. Let me know what you think! I'm already working on chapter 6, but if I don't get some encouragement I won't be as likely to write as fast.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the freshly betaed Chapter 6. Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 6

Mia, hurry up! We missed enough Sorting Ceremonies when we were at school. I  
think it would be bad form to miss one when we're new teachers," Harry said  
as he and the twins sat impatiently on the couch, waiting for Hermione to  
finish dressing.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Hermione called, exasperated.

The twins were dressed in new navy blue robes, Dani's with tiny rosebuds  
blossoming on the fabric, and Andy's with tiny snitches zooming everywhere.  
Harry wore dark green robes that brought out his eyes. Hermione came into  
view wearing dark sapphire blue robes. When she met Harry's gaze, he got a  
surprised look in his eyes.

"Mia, since when do you have blue eyes?" Harry asked.

"What? Oh, when I had the twins, my eyes changed colors. It happens to all  
the women in my family," she replied dismissively.

"Well, you look beautiful," Harry said getting up and kissing her cheek.  
"Now, let's go."

The Potter family took their seats at the head table the twins sitting next  
to the Malfoy twins. A moment later the Sorting began. After "Zigman, Anna"  
had been sorted, Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Welcome to all of our first years and welcome back to the rest of you.  
We're pleased to welcome several new teachers this year. Professor Malfoy is  
our new Potions master. With him are his twins, Catriona and Calum.  
Professor Harry Potter is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and  
his wife, Professor Hermione Potter is our new Muggle Studies teacher. Their  
twins Danielle and Andrew are with them. And, last but not least, our new  
nurse, Madam Elizabeth Darling. She's joining us from the United States. Now  
all of the usual rules apply. No Forbidden Forest, no Giant Squid, and no  
use of contraband items. Enjoy the feast and the new school year," Professor  
McGonagall said briskly. Harry and Hermione looked down the table to the  
only unfamiliar person at the table.

The new nurse was a very striking young woman; she couldn't have been more  
than 21 or 22. She had dark brown hair with strands of red and gold laced  
naturally in it, but her rich hair was tamed into a severe bun on top of her  
head. She wore plain black robes that were stiff with perfection. She had  
pale green eyes that were totally impassive as she grazed at the students.

"Who are you?" Hermione heard Andy ask the little boy sitting next to him.

"I'm Calum Malfoy," the little blond boy replied solemnly. "And this is my  
sister Catriona. Who are you?"

"I'm Andy Potter and this is my sister Dani. You gonna come play with us  
tomorrow?"

"Umm, yes. I think so. At least that's what Daddy told us," Calum said.

"Will you be my friend?" Andy asked. Hermione smiled at her son's frankness.

"I guess so. I've never had a friend. Well, except for Catriona, but she's  
my sister, so she doesn't count. How do you be a friend?" Calum asked  
curiously.

"I dunno, but Grandpa and Uncle Moony have been friends for a long, long  
time so it can't be too hard," Andy said.

Andy and Calum continued to chatter through out the meal. After the feast,  
the Potters and Draco approached Madam Darling to introduce themselves.

"Madam Darling?" Hermione greeted her. "I'm Hermione Potter, and this is my  
husband Harry and our … friend, Draco Malfoy. We just wanted to tell you how  
grateful we are that you've agreed to help out with the children."

"Oh, it's not a problem. I love children. Most of my summers were spent  
babysitting my little cousins. It'll break the monotony of the dreary  
infirmary up a bit."

"Don't be so sure it will be dreary. Trouble seems to follow Potters, right  
Harry?" Draco jibed a ghost of a friendly smile on his face.

"You made your fair share of trips there too, Draco."

"Oh, by the way, these are the children," Hermione interrupted, motioning  
the toddlers forward. "These are our children, Dani and Andy, and these are  
Draco's children, Catriona and Calum. All of them are almost three years  
old. Can you kids say hi to Madam Darling?"

The kids shyly did as they were told.

"Well, we need to get these little monsters into bed," Harry said, scooping  
Dani up. "See you in the morning."

"If you don't mind me asking, Professor, but where is Mrs. Malfoy?" Madam  
Darling asked as the Potters left. Draco's face immediately closed down.

"She died when the twins were born," he said shortly. "Excuse me, but I need  
to get the children to bed as well."

"Such a sad man," McGonagall said, patting Madam Darling on the back. "I  
only hope you and the Potters can teach those children how to be happy and  
how to enjoy life."

"What happened with Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Oh, 'tis not my place to say, my dear. But when he is ready to stop  
stewing, be sure to listen and not judge him."

"Excuse me, Professor, but why would he tell me? We don't even know each  
other," Madam Darling said, looking thoroughly confused.

"Just remember what I said," McGonagall remarked vaguely, walking out of the  
hall.

The next morning after breakfast there was a knock at the portrait to the  
Potters' apartment. Harry went and swung it open. Draco was standing outside  
holding a sleepy looking Catriona, who was cuddling a cloth cat. Calum stood  
next to them holding a small bag looking a bit anxious.

"Morning," Harry greeted them cheerfully, standing aside to let them in.

"Harry," Draco nodded. "Say hello to Professor Potter, children."

"Hello Professor Potter," Calum said; Catriona just waved.

"If it's alright with your dad, you can call me Harry or Uncle Harry and my  
wife Aunt Hermione. Professor Potter is too big for such little kids."

Draco nodded his acquiescence.

"Uncle Harry, where's Andy? I brought some of my toys to show him," Calum  
asked.

"He's playing with Snitch in his room," Harry said.

"Who's Snitch?" Calum asked.

"Snitch is his puppy. She's very friendly. Go on back and find them," Harry  
said. "Dani's back there with her kitten Sprite," he told Catriona. "Do you  
want to go find them?"

Snuggling into her father, Catriona shook her head vigorously. Draco  
chuckled, rubbing her back awkwardly.

"She's a bit shy," he explained. "And she's never stayed with someone other  
than me or our house elf."

"Well, I may not be as cool as your daddy," Hermione said coming into the  
room. "But we're gonna have a lot of fun. In a little while, I was thinking  
we might go on an adventure to go see my friend Hagrid. Before you know it  
your daddy will be done teaching and he'll come and get you, ok? I'll tell  
you a story along the way." Hermione held her arms out to Catriona, smiling  
reassuringly at the little girl. Reluctantly, Catriona wrapped her arms  
around Hermione's neck.

"Be a good girl, Catriona," Draco said, patting her head. "I'll be here to  
get them as soon as I can."

As Draco walked out, Catriona began to whimper softly.

"Oh, sweetie, don't cry," Hermione crooned.

"I want my daddy," she whispered.

"I know you want your daddy, love," Harry said. "But he has to go teach."

"Daddy doesn't love me," she said plaintively.

"Of course he loves you, sweetheart," Hermione said, exchanging shocked  
looks with Harry.

"No, he doesn't," she said stubbornly. She then wiggled down and walked  
sadly into the nursery, her cloth cat still clutched in her arms.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said sadly.

"Do you want to talk to him or should I?" Harry asked, wrapping a comforting  
arm around her shoulders.

"No. It won't mean anything coming from us. I'll talk to Madam Darling and  
see what she thinks. This might be something an objective outside source  
might need to handle," Hermione said. "Hey, you better go. You don't want to  
be late for your first class, Professor Potter."

"Alright. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to let me know," he  
admonished.

"I won't," Hermione said, feigning annoyance.

"Bye, Mia," Harry said, pressing a brief kiss on her lips. Hermione stared  
after him, her fingers going to her lips. It had been a butterfly's touch of  
a kiss, but it was the first she'd had in over three years and it ignited a  
warm little glow in the pit of her stomach. Smiling slightly, she made her  
way back to the kids' room.

Calum was playing tug-of-war with Snitch. Dani was teasing Sprite with a  
little toy mouse. Just as Hermione came to the door, Andy sat down next to  
Catriona who was curling up in the corner with her cloth cat, tears still  
rolling down her cheeks. Hermione couldn't hear what was said, but she  
smiled at the compassion in her son's tiny face.

"Why are you crying?" Andy asked.

"My daddy doesn't love me!" she said softly.

"Yes he does! All mommies and daddies love their kids," Andy said  
confidently.

"How do you know?" Catriona asked wonderingly.

"Because my mommy told me so and she's really, really smart, at least that's  
what Daddy and Aunt Minerva says." Andy chuckled.

"I don't have a mommy," Catriona said sadly.

"I didn't have my daddy for a long time. My mommy takes care of me and maybe  
she can be like your mommy too until your daddy finds one for you," Andy  
offered.

"Ok… what's better, a mommy or a daddy?" Catriona asked.

"Hmm… I dunno. My daddy is fun and he teaches me how to fly on my broom and  
he loves me, but mommy takes care of me and smells nice and cuddles me when  
I don't feel good. I love them both, but sometimes mommies are more useful  
than daddies," Andy said frankly. "We'll have to find one for you so even if  
your daddy doesn't love you, your mommy will."

"Promise?" she asked hopefully.

"I promise," Andy said solemnly.

"You're nice, Andy. Are you my friend?"

"Yes. And you're my friend. Do you wanna go meet my dog Snitch? She's really  
nice. So's Dani's kitten, but he really only likes Dani," Andy said  
cheerfully. Catriona nodded shyly. Andy took her hand and led her over to  
where Calum and Snitch were playing. Snitch immediately abandoned her new  
friend to come lick Catriona and Andy. Hermione smiled at the contrast  
between the inky head of her son and the corn silk colored curls of  
Catriona. Having lost his companion, Calum went to join Dani and Sprite.

Later that morning, Hermione led her little tribe out onto the grounds. Dani  
and Calum played tag all the way to Hagrid's cottage while Andy and Catriona  
walked by Hermione, holding hands, talking about their imaginary world they  
were creating. Hagrid and Fang were sitting on the front steps enjoying the  
late summer sunshine when the group arrived.

"I was wonderin' when you was goin' to bring this lot to see me, 'ermione.  
I'm bettin' the dark ones are yours. The boy's the spittin' image o' his dad  
and granddad," Hagrid greeted them.

"Yes, he is. These are mine and Harry's kids, Andrew and Danielle and these  
are Draco Malfoy's children, Catriona and Calum. We thought we'd come down  
and make the most of this beautiful day. How've you been, Hagrid?" Hermione  
asked, hugging her giant friend.

"I still can't believe it. You and 'arry married with kids. And Malfoy too.  
Makes me feel old. So you 'n Harry got married. Every one was real surprised  
when they heard it, but no me, not ole 'agrid. You two was always close at  
school. I always thought there might be somethin' more than friendship."

"Oh, Hagrid, Harry and I aren't anything more than friends. Well, at least  
not yet anyways," Hermione hurried to explain, her thoughts going back to  
the kiss Harry had given her that morning. "We're taking things slow, trying  
this out for the kids' sake. But we're NOT in love."

"Sure ye aren't. I've known you two long enough to know that you can't see  
what's right 'n front a ya and when ya do see it, yer too stubborn to do  
'nything about it," Hagrid said forcefully.

"There's nothing to see, Hagrid," Hermione insisted.

"Mmhmm," Hagrid said skeptically, before turning the conversation to the  
kids. They chatted for a few hours or so while the kids played chase with  
Fang and explored the area around the cabin. When Hermione heard the last  
bell of the day ring, she rounded up the kids and headed back to the castle.  
"What is he getting at? Closer then friends?" Hermione said to no one in  
particular.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, again, this hasn't been betaed, but I'm REALLY impatient to get this story done. I apologize to all of the Harry/Hermine fans, but this is a Draco/Ella centric chapter. I know this is an H/Hr story, but this chapter needed to be written to help the rest of the story to come into play. PLEASE let me know what you think. **

Chapter 7:

The next morning, Draco Malfoy led the quiet toddlers to the infirmary, a bag of toys slung over his shoulder, a frown on his face. Ever since he picked the twins up from the Potters' yesterday afternoon, Catriona had barely spoken to him. She just sat sadly on her bed after supper until he put her pajamas on her and when he tucked her into bed, she wouldn't let him kiss her. When they got to the infirmary, Madam Darling was just finishing arranging two of the corner cubicles into a kid friendly zone.

"Good morning, everyone," she greeted them brightly. "I've got a little area all ready for the four of you. Why don't you go check it out while I talk with Professor Malfoy."

After Draco handed them the bag of toys, the kids scurried off to begin playing.

"Madam Darling, I wanted to speak with you about Catriona," Draco said quietly. "She's been behaving very oddly since yesterday and she won't tell me what's wrong. Do you think you could try and find out?"

"Certainly. It's probably nothing but a child's worry, but I'll see what I can do," Madam Darling assured him.

"Thank you. Hermione will be by sometime after lunch to get the kids" Draco said before leaving. As she went over to the kids' area, she noticed Calum and Dani were the only ones playing. Catriona and Andy had crawled up on the bed, Catriona clutching a cloth cat, both talking softly.

"Hey Andy, can you go play with Calum and Dani? I need to talk to Catriona for a little while," she said gently. After Andy reluctantly got off the bed, Madam Darling sat down in his former seat.

"Your daddy said you weren't doing too well. You want to tell me what's wrong?" she asked the solemn little girl.

"My daddy doesn't love me," she whispered.

"Why do you say that, sweetie?" Madam Darling asked, frowning.

"Cause Calum and I are the reason our mommy died and he didn't want us. He never acts like he loves us or act like Uncle Harry does with Dani and Andy. He never plays with us or tell us stories or that he loves us. Andy says all mommies and daddies have to love their kids, but I don't believe him," the little girl explained frankly, tears welling up in her eyes, belying her stiff behavior. "He doesn't even like us, Madam Darling."

"Oh, Catriona, of course he does," the young woman replied, her heart breaking for the tiny girl who knew too much pain for one so young. "From what I've heard, your daddy just needs to be taught how to love because he's never known how. We'll have to teach him, won't we?"

"Daddies don't learn new things, only kids," Catriona said plaintively.

"Everyone can learn to love," Madam Darling promised.

"Thank you, Madam Darling," the little girl said, her spirits slightly lifted.

"Why don't you call me Aunt Ella?" the nurse suggested. "Now, you go play while I do a little work."

The children played happily in the corner while Ella worked. After a while, Andy and Catriona returned to the bed and began talking.

"I think Aunt Ella is the perfect lady to be your mommy," Andy said.

"Yea, she'll take good care of us and love us and play with us and she said she could teach Daddy how to love. But how do you get mommies and daddies to get married?"

"I dunno. Why don't you ask your daddy, just to see what he says," Andy suggested.

"Ok…" Catriona said skeptically.

Later that day, Hermione came hurrying into the Hospital Wing. Andy and Dani rushed to meet her, clamoring for attention

"Hey little loves," Hermione laughed. "You guys go help Calum and Catriona pick up while I talk to Madam Darling."

"Professor Potter," Ella greeted Hermione. "I wanted to talk to you about a conversation I had earlier to day with Catriona."

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk about as well. About Catriona's belief her father doesn't love her?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. How do you propose we deal with it?"

"Harry and I have discussed it briefly and we think that you should be the one to talk to Draco. He doesn't know you or have a past with you, so he's more likely to listen to you and not take it out of proportion," Hermione explained.

"I think you're right. When do his classes end?" she asked.

"In about 30 minutes; he said he was going to be a little late today because he wanted to get some grading done before he got the kids."

"Alright. I'll go talk to him then. He asked me to find out what's wrong with Catriona so it should be easy to talk with him without it seeming accusatory."

After Hermione left with the kids, Ella straightened up the kids' area, closed it off and began the trek down to the dungeons. She arrived at the Potions classroom just as a group of shell-shocked first years scurried out.

"So, did you unintentionally scare them or were you just having fun with them?" Ella asked as she entered the gothic room.

"A bit of both," Draco admitted, flashing her a ghost of a smirk as he walked towards his desk. "Did you talk to Catriona?"

"Yes, that's what I came to talk to you about," she said seriously.

"You're worried about her?" Draco asked frowning.

"Yes… and no. I'm worried about her and the way she sees your interaction with her."

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"For some inexplicable reason, Catrion is under the impression that you don't lover her and Calum," Ella said tentatively, waiting for his denial. Instead he just sat there. After a few minutes, she spoke up. "Professor Malfoy?"

"I grew up with one of the most cold-hearted fathers in the history of the world. Emotion was weakness. Family was a liability. Power, money, and blood were everything. Thankfully, he was killed before the twins were born. Every day, I live in fear, utter terror, that I'll become like him. That one of them will say something and I won't be able to control myself. My marriage wasn't even a love match. She was the daughter of one of my mother's friends. The twins were born 9 months after our wedding. She wanted my affection, but the walls I'd built were too thick. When she died and the twins were born, the walls began to crack. You've got to understand, Madam Darling. I love my children. I have since they took their first breaths in my arms. But I'm petrified by them."

"By them or your feelings for them?" Ella asked wisely.

"Both, I guess," he replied after a minute. "They're these little defenseless people who depend on me to help them get through life. And I care for them so much it hurts. It kills me that I don't know how to show them that and that my little girl thinks I don't love her. For the first time in my life I feel something other than hate or apathy. How do I learn to deal with that?" he asked helplessly, the defeat in his voice tugging at Ella's heartstrings.

"With something so simple, you take it a day at a time. If you want, I'll help you in any way I can," Ella offered.

"Would you- I mean, I would- Can you come have dinner with us tonight?" Draco stammered out. "I'd feel better having re-enforcements there."

"Umm… sure. What time?" she replied hesitantly.

"Can you be there around 6 or so? I like to have the kids bathed and in bed by 8:30 or so."

"Well then, Professor Malfoy, I'll see you at 6," she said, turning to leave.

"Draco," he insisted.

"Pardon?" she inquired, turning around.

"My name is Draco," he clarified, flashing her a heart-stopping smile.

"My friends usually call me Ella," she informed him, blushing under his silver-blue gaze and wolfish smile.

"I'll see you at 6 then… Ella."

Nodding, Ella hurried to the Potters' apartment to talk to Hermione. She found her curled up in a chair reading while the kids played quietly in the nursery.

"So you've spoken with Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I have and it was just as I suspected," Ella said happily.

"Well?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"The poor man thinks he doesn't know how to love and is afraid to love and he's terrified by love, but especially by loving his own children."

"What is he going to do about it?"

"Well, he's going to take things a day at a time and I've offered to help him in any way I can," she explained. When Hermione spent her a playfully accusatory look, she defended herself. "He looked so lost and helpless, what was I supposed to do?"

"I think someone may be attracted to the Potions Professor," Hermione teased.

"So what if I am?" Ella replied. "Draco is a handsome, decent, employed man under the age of 30, plus I can't help it if I'm attracted to guys who need me."

"If things go well tonight, why don't you invite him to come with you on a double date with me and Harry on Saturday night to the new restaurant in Hogsmeade," Hermione suggested.

"I don't know… wouldn't that seem a bit forward?"

"Maybe, but he may need a bit of encouragement and this way, Harry and I can help avoid any awkwardness," Hermione replied.

"If the opportunity presents itself, I'll ask him, but I make no guarantees," Ella warned.

Later that evening, Ella made her way to the Malfoy apartment. When she knocked, Catriona swung open the portrait eagerly.

"Aunt Ella! You're really here! Daddy made us supper and he let me help. Are we gonna teach him how to love tonight?" she whispered conspiratorially.

"We're certainly going to try, sweetie," Ella assured her.

"Catriona, why don't you let our guest in," Draco suggested, coming up and placing his hand on his daughter's head, lightly ruffling her blonde curls. Looking at Ella, he gave her his melting smile. "Come on in."

Ella entered the apartment. It was a simple apartment, done in dark blues and greens. There was no sign of children living there except for the few books on one of the bookshelves. Calum came over and gave her a big hug before he and his sister dragged her off to see their room. She listened patiently as they took turns chattering. Draco came and stood leaning in the doorway, watching the interaction between the three intensely. The stuffy looking Madam Darling was so calm and patient with the kids, smiling warmly and saying or asking the right thing at the right time. He was so quiet, the trio didn't notice him until he spoke up.

"Come on, you three. Dinner's going to get cold," he said, coming to scoop up Catriona. Draco continued to observe Ella's interaction with his children while they ate. She reminded him of a less annoying version of Hermione Potter. She let his children know she cared without ever saying the words. She would be a wonderful mother some day. Ella noticed how withdrawn Draco was during supper, so after he had magically cleared away the dishes, she tried to draw him into interaction with his children.

"Alright, we have about an hour before you guys have to be in bed. What do you want to do?"

"Daddy said we had to take a bath," Calum pouted, a disgusted look on his face.

"Well, what if we pretend you're swimming while you take your bath? Draco, is the bath here the same size as they one in the Prefects' bathroom?"

"Yes," he said, shooting her a questioning look.

"Ok then, go put on an old t-shirt and shorts, Catriona, and a pair of old shorts, Calum," Ella ordered the twins. At Draco's confused look, she smiled. "We're going to transfigure their clothes into swimsuits. Do you have an old t-shirt and shorts I can use?"

"Um… yea, sure. Just a second," Draco said, disappearing into a room at the end of the hall. The twins returned and Ella transfigured their clothes into matching blue bathing suits, Catriona a cute little two-piece and Calum's trunks with little Snitches zooming around. Just as she finished Draco came and she went into the bathroom and transfigure the worn shirt and gym shorts that smelled faintly of Draco's delicious cologne into a modest two-piece green bathing suit.

Draco froze when he and the twins entered the bathroom. He hadn't thought of romance once in the past three years, let alone admired a woman's… feminine attributes, but he was now. Ella Darling was everything his late wife wasn't. Her hair was warm and alive with color, instead of lifeless and blonde. His wife had been pencil-thin; Ella had an hour-glass figure with generous curves in all the right places. Her green eyes danced with amusement when she became aware of his perusal.

"Let's go, you guys," Ella prompted the kids. "Calum, you come with me and Draco, you take Princess Catriona."

Smiling gratefully at her, Draco swept his daught up in his arms and jumped into the frothy water. Catriona let out a happy shriek and clung tightly to his neck. Ella and Calum soon joined them. Splashing and shouts of laughter soon echoed through the bathroom. At one point, during a splash fight, Draco wrapped his arms around Ella to stop her from splashing him. The feel of his arms around her warmed her to the core and sent shivers of awareness to the tips of her toes. He must have felt something similar because his eyes darkened and his gaze drifted to her lips. Before either of them could react, Calum and Catriona were clammering all over them, giggling. By the time they finally dragged the twins out of the bubbles and dried off; the little ones were nodding off as the adults maneuvered them into their pajamas. Ella watched as Draco tucked his children into bed.

After kissing Calum's silky blonde hair and making sure he was tucked into his toddler bed, Draco moved to where Catriona was laying quietly.

"Good night, sweetheart," Draco said softly. "I love you more than anything in the world."

"You do?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes, I do. You and Calum are the best things to ever happen to me. Now, go to sleep," Draco admonished, getting up.

"Daddy?" she asked in a drowsy voice.

"Whay, baby?"

"Can Aunt Ella be our mommy?" she asked softly as her little eyelids drooped.

Leaning down to kiss her again, he whispered, "I hope so."

Smiling sleepily, Catriona's eyes finally closed and she went to sleep. Turning, Draco walked to the door, where he was met by Ella.

"Thank you," he said softly, leaning on the door jam opposite her.

"I didn't do anything except show you what you already saw," she replied modestly.

"You're unlike any woman I have ever met," he said chuckling.

"Was that another laugh?" she teased. "Why Professor Malfoy, if you aren't careful, you're dour reputation will be lost forever."

"I'll risk it," he retorted, smiling quietly. "Let's go to the living room."

Draco led her into the big room and they sat on the couch facing each other.

"As strange as it sounds, I feel liberated somehow tonight," Draco remarked.

"How so?"

"For the first time in my life, I spent an evening having fun with not only my fantastic kids, but also a beautiful, _intelligent_ woman AND I finally faced my demons and told my little girl how much I love her. Tonight, I essentially broke every rule my bastard of a father drilled into me from birth, and it feels _amazing_," Draco said grinning. "Well, every rule but one."

"Which one would that be?" Ella asked.

"Never spend time with a woman for romantic reasons or your own genuine happiness," Draco replied.

"Well, perhaps I can help with that," Ella said, earning yet another curious look from Draco. "The Potters were wondering if you and I would like to join them on a … double date, of sorts, this weekend."

"I'm game if you are," Draco said casually, the secret smile on his face belying his calm demeanor.

"I'd like to go. I haven't spent time with people my own age in a social setting in ages," Ella said, smiling gently.

"You'll probably think this incredibly arrogant, but if I have my way, you'll be spending a lot more time with people your own age, or at least one person," Draco said, gazing at her genuinely.

"That does sound a wee bit arrogant, but I think I might let you have your way," Ella replied. "But right now, I need to be going. I'm wiped out."

Nodding, Draco got up and pulled her off the couch. She was close enough for their lips to touch if she was tall enough and neither of them could move. Finally, after several intense moments, Draco kissed first her forehead, and then the wrist of the had he held.

"Well then, I'll pick you up around 7 or so on Saturday and we'll meet up with the Potters," Draco said, stepping back.

"I look forward to it," Ella said with a smile, before leaving.

"As do I, as do I," Draco murmured.

**A/N: Reviews, as always help me immensely with my resolve to get this story typed up. Chapter 8 is already in the works. It WILL have much more Harry/Hermione, as well as Draco/Ella. PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP, hit the pretty blueish- purple button and send me a review (preferrably happy thoughts, but constructive criticism is also appreciated).**


End file.
